Star Wars/H
Han Solo Happabore Happabores are a type of quadruped alien animal. They are large beasts with thick skin and porcine snouts. By Earth standards, they could be compared to a hippopotamus. One such animal was seen in Niima Outpost on the planet Jakku drinking from a water trough. A man known as FN-2187, who had been exhausted and dehydrated attempted to avail himself of some water from the same trough, but the thirsty Happabore did not feel like sharing, and nudged him away. Haor Chall Engineering Haor Chall Engineering was a manufacturing company specializing in the development of starfighters and droids. During the Clone Wars, they financially aligned themselves with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and conducted busines through the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Haor Chall designed the C-9979 landing craft, which deployed B1 battle droids for the Trade Federation during the Blockade of Naboo in 32 BBY. They also built the IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks, which were used by the CIS during the Battle of Geonosis. Hem Dazon H'nemthe Holoprojector Home One Hoth Hoth system The Hoth system is located in the Outer Rim Territories and includes at least six planets. The sixth planet, is often referred to as just Hoth. The farthest planet from its sun, Hoth is a bleak and frigid world, completely covered in snow and ice. In 3ABy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic set up an outpost on the planet Hoth. The First Galactic Empire, forever on the search for the Rebels, sent out dozens of probe droids across the galaxy to scan for any evidence of their whereabouts. One such probe landed on Hoth. Upon determining that there was Rebel activity on the planet, it transmitted its findings back to the Empire. Admiral Ozzel of the Imperial Fleet used this information to stage what he believed would be an effective surprise attack against the Rebels. As a result, he brought the fleet out of lightspeed too quickly, thus alerting the Rebels to the Imperial presence, and giving them time to prepare an evacuation. Imperial overlord Darth Vader felt that this was a foolish tactic and Admiral Ozzel paid for his clumsiness with his life. Left with little recourse, Vader ordered the fleet into the Hoth system to mount an offensive. Hovun System The Hovun System is a stellar system that contains at least four planets. The planet known as Hovun IV is located in this system. A few years prior to the Galactic Civil War, Tobias Beckett and his crew came to Hovun IV to steal some identichips from a Pantoran named Dvorad. While trying to escape, they baited a sea monster into rising up from the depths to attack Dvorad, allowing Beckett and the others the chance to escape aboard their ship, the Rampart. Hrchek Kal Fas Hrchek Kel Fas was a member of the Saurin race and was a droid trader from the planet Durkteel. In 0 BBY, Hrchek and his bodyguard cousin, the female Saurin, Sai'torr Kal Fas, came to Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. They were present when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi struck down the surly Ponda Baba and Doctor Evazan and watched as Corellian smuggler Han Solo gunned down the bounty hunter Greedo. The Ranat scavenger Nevar Yalnal was known to work as a laborer for Hrchek Kel Fas at around this time. Hutts Hutt Space Hux Hux was a young and ambitious military leader, and a high-ranking officer in the First Order, holding the rank of General. He worked directly under Supreme Leader Snoke and often coordinated his efforts with Snoke's Dark Force student, Kylo Ren. General Hux was stationed at the Starkiller base planetoid, and was in charge of the planet's super-weapon. While Hux was in charge of maintaining the Starkiller weapon, Kylo Ren was tasked with hunting down the last of the Jedi, his uncle and former teacher, Luke Skywalker. One of Hux's major accomplishments for the First Order was the development of new First Order Stormtrooper training protocols, which included recruitment at birth, and cultivating the ranks through strong behavioral conditioning. When the First Order's strategy to require a map leading to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker failed, Hux was given permission to employ the Starkiller. He fired it at the Hosnian system, destroying several worlds and moons, including the headquarters of the New Republic. General Hux learned that the Republic Resistance was headquartered on the planet D'Qar, and primed the Starkiller to destroy D'Qar next. While the Starkiller was charging up, the Resistance sent a squadron of X-wing fighters on a counter-offensive to destroy the weapon, which in turn, threatened to destroy Starkiller base. The Resistance proved victorious, and Supreme Leader Snoke ordered General Hux and Kylo Ren to evacuate the planet before it exploded.